


i could take you home

by immergo



Series: you know you like it, but i drive you insane [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, alcohol consumption, vampire! niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immergo/pseuds/immergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>pink heels are swinging from her left hand and she kind of likes the way her sparkly blue toes look against the concrete</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could take you home

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Justin Bieber's _Take You_ unshamefully because Believe is brilliant. Un beta'd so all mistakes and grammatical errors are mine, hope you enjoy!

The ground underneath her feet is cold, pink heels are swinging from her left hand and she kind of likes the way her sparkly blue toes look against the concrete as she walks. 

She’s far too drunk to be walking around by herself, but then again, she’s far too drunk to be doing much of anything. 

It’s late. But that’s nothing different to any other night she goes out and besides; she rather likes the quiet it brings along. She’s counting the number of steps between each crack because she can and that’s reason enough. 

Her finished bottle of something was abandoned long ago, and yeah, maybe she should have got a taxi home but she knows where she’s going. Sort of.

The voice is loud in the noiseless street and she pauses, turning on her shining toes. “You alright there love?” he asks, accent thick, emerging from a shadowed alley like he’s the villain in some sort of horror movie.

He’s definitely not dressed like some villain from a horror movie with his thin white shirt and jeans though. He adjusts the red hat on his head, leaning against the edge of the brick wall as he waits for her reply. He’s blonde, and pale, but she assumes that’s just because he’s Irish.

“Aren’t you cold?” She says.

“Aren’t you?” He retorts, eyeing the black dress that’s clinging to her high up on her thighs. One of his eyebrows is raised and she feels like she should do it too. So she does.

He grins at the action and reveals a row of glowing white teeth. “You didn’t answer my question before.”

She shrugs, twirling on the spot. “You didn’t answer mine.” She looses her balance, because of course she does, but his hand is closing around her wrist to stop her before she falls.

It’s icy against her alcohol-flushed skin but she doesn’t flinch away. Up close his eyes are blue and she thinks they match the temperature of his fingers. “What’s your name?”

“Niall.” He says, “What’s yours?”

“Ava.”

He doesn’t move out of her space, looking over her tangled hair and smudged makeup, tightening his grip on her wrist. She can feel her pulse beat against his thumb and finger, the reassuring beat hastening at his proximity.

He heaves a deep breath in and she watches as his pupils grow, a small sigh escaping his lips. His fingers trail up her arm, goose bumps following his touch; until his hand is resting around her shoulder, thumb resting in the hollow of her throat. The weight of his palm pulls her in closer until she can feel the rough denim of his jeans against her thighs.

Thunder rumbles in the distance and a drop of rain lands high on Niall’s cheek. Her hand is reaching up to swipe it away before she even realizes what she’s doing. She feels another one land on her lips. 

Niall ducks down, hot breath fanning across her face, other hand coming up to hold her head steady. Her breath stutters, but he isn’t deterred and presses his lips against hers before the drop of rain can roll away. He pulls away just as quickly, chest heaving and matching the way her heart is pounding against his thumb.

Ava knows she should be wary of the unexpected turn of events, can sense it whirling underneath the fog of alcohol and something else she cant pin down. Like Niall’s lips are potent, a buzzing need is rushing through her body in soft ripples, the hair on her arms standing on end.

The rain slowly begins to empty down and he pulls her towards the alley and under an awning, away from the downpour. Her back slams against the wooden door behind her and her pink heels clatter to the ground by their feet. She’s pulling him down again, hand gripping to the hair on the back of his head and crashing their lips together, without a thought.

He groans into her mouth and tugs her body closer to his, hand spanning across the width of her back. His jaw aches as he revels in the feel of her heart pounding against his chest, echoing in his ears. The familiar pull and push residing in his gums happening faster than usual.

She breaks the kiss, taking a minute to breathe, and he peppers kisses to the side of her jaw and down her neck. His hand comes around the back of her head, his thumb tipping it backwards and extending her neck for him. She can feel his teeth scratch at the newly exposed skin and then bite. She thinks that he may have broken skin.

He soothes the bite with a swipe of his tongue and the sweet taste of her blood trickles down his throat. From then on, he can’t help but suck deeper until it’s warm and pooling in his mouth. 

“Oh.” She moans, eyes fluttering at the feeling running through her. There’s a deep pulling in her stomach, fingers and toes tingling as her mind clouds over in pleasure. She feels the vibrations of his answering groan against her throat and she sighs, back arching and head falling back, thumping against the door.

He can hear her huffing lazy moans, as her body begins to grow limp and relaxed in his arms. The flow of her blood slows down, as does he, pulling away from her throat. He hums, satisfied, sprinkling kisses against her neck and the wound he made, until it closes up.

Ava is light in his arms, lips swollen and pink, matching the rosy colour still high in her cheeks. He can feel the effects of the alcohol she had drunk running lazily through him as well. Her grip on the side of his neck is light and warm and she moans sleepily against him. Dropping down to pick up her discarded heels, he swings her body around until he’s cradling her in his arms. Her light breathing fans across his neck, head pressed tight into the crook of his shoulder.

The rain has receded into a light drizzle and so he carries her close to him, making the familiar route back to his own home.


End file.
